slide_tv_showfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Clacier
Welcome Hi, welcome to SLiDE Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Scarlett page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassi Forever (Talk) 04:45, August 23, 2011 Pairing Badges Ooh, that sounds pretty cool. By pairing, you mean like a couple? eg. Lammy (Luke and Tammy) It sounds pretty cool, what Wiki's have one? I make straight A's. 12:09, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wiki Title Change? Yeah, I managed to find the Wiki too when searching for specific articles and pages related to SLiDE that we have on the Wiki. I haven't gotten an email back from the Wikia in regards to changing it so I don't know yet. I hope they'll let me. :\ I make straight A's. 02:05, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Wiki URL Change (Wikia Emailed Me) Hey Icy, I received an email from the Wikia in regards to the URL change to 'slide.wikia'. Unfortunately, the URL is already in use. They suggested 'slidetv.wikia.com' as an alternative as that is one that's currently available. Let me know your suggestion for the Wiki URL and I'll email them again and ask them to check what's available and not. Thanks. I make straight A's. 03:11, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Background LOL, sure thing, Icy! I quite like the background we have at the moment, myself. But I'm thinking of changing it if Season 2 is confirmed and if they have a promo advertisement/graphic for it. Just so the Wiki looks up to date. But of course, it depends on what the graphic looks like; if the colours are nasty etc. then we won't. LOL! I make straight A's. 06:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Eww, those colour schemes are nasty! >.< I like the plum purple thing we have going on at our Wiki. It's nice. :P I'm sick of having blue links! I make straight A's. 06:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Leave it as plum, LOL! Orange looks nasty. >.< If you want to change it, leave it as, I guess a darkish colour to suit the background. Neon and bright colours make the Wiki look lopsided. I make straight A's. 06:28, September 17, 2011 (UTC) LOLOLOL, and I'm gonna go watch the Before Bits for Episode Six. Mwahahaha! Lil' sneak peek. ;) I make straight A's. 06:32, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Degrassi Wiki issue You really have a lot of nerve calling me that without knowing all the facts. First of all, who are you, anyway? Secondly, let me guess who talked to you about me. Yeah. Him. If you believe his crap, then I feel sorry for you. Third, I don't care if you like me or not. Not everyone can like everyone else, but at least listen to my side of the story. Fourth, if the reason you called me that is my age, well, i'm not really the age he told you I was. Besides, i've never understood how a number can affect people when they talk. Finally, if you really feel that way about me, why talk to me at all? Look, i've never met you before that message you left me, so I won't judge you(yet), but if you don't understand what i'm saying, then you need to really think about how you act. DegrassiForLife 15:14, September 21, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife Vanessa Brandon, Vanessa1994, Closer2mydreams. Hakeem. The guy who left me all those messages on my page. I'm telling you on here cause anytime I talk to someone on there, he immediately tells them to not talk to me and all this false crap. DegrassiForLife 15:23, September 21, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife Yeah. Thing is, I don't care if people like me or not. As I said, not everyone can like everyone else. All I ever said to him and the people he tries to tell notb to talk to me is hear what I have to say, then judge me. I won't care whether i'm liked or not if they do that. DegrassiForLife 15:29, September 21, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife Infobox Pictures Hey, could you do me a favour and add infobox pictures to 'Episode Two' and 'Episode Six'? I know how to add them but I don't know how to get rid of the image tags that come with it. Thanks. I make straight A's. 23:19, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Joined SLiDE Nope, Wendy told me to join. JDDCdancer 22:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah she told me I had to. Hahaha JDDCdancer 22:54, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Well I saw the first episodes links. JDDCdancer 23:05, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Graphic Novel? Hey! So, on the SLiDE website, there's these interactive graphic novels that are added when each episode airs. They aren't related to the episode though some have a connection to the current or previous episodes. I was wondering whether we should make a page for each one, but just with screenshots. Because I know of a few foreign viewers of SLiDE who can't access the Fox8 website and have wanted to see the graphic novels. Let me know and I'll take screenshots of each page in the novel and upload them to the page. By the way, each graphic novel has a name so if you wanted to make the page, don't go naming it "Graphic Novel One'' or something. :P'' Let me know what you think. :) I make straight A's. 06:20, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright, cool. I'll get some screenshots maybe tonight, after dinner, before I start my night of homework or tomorrow morning. :P I make straight A's. 06:35, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Userboxes Oooh, they look cool. But one problem; I don't know how to add them, LOL! Also, could you do me a favour and add pictures to the infobox for the graphic novels? Add the pictures of the cover, thanks. :) I make straight A's. 12:35, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay' I'm going to attempt that (maybe fail?) now. :P Wish me luck. By the way, 'Ashes to Ash' (Graphic Novel No. 3) isn't fully uploaded yet. The Wiki's been a pain the past few days and keeps on screwing up images I add to each article, so I've been having to add one picture at a time to a gallery. -.- I make straight A's. 12:40, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Expanded Wiki Navigation It's going to take some getting used to for me. I'm all for change and making sure the Wiki looks new and updated and keeps up with the latest things from the Wiki but damn, I'm not used to it, LOL! Give it a while, maybe a few weeks and I'll be happy with it. ;) I think it'll apply for all people though. I make straight A's. 07:58, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Admin Yeah, I think we should too. :S I hope she doesn't get mad at us for reverting her rights though! D: I make straight A's. 20:31, October 24, 2011 (UTC) See? This is the point. You send me a message over there, I send you a message to try and make things right with us, and you don't respond. I'm asking for a second chance. Let's start over. DegrassiForLife 05:18, November 12, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife Navigation Am I the only one having issues with it? I think it's much easier if we had the old layout. Having the 'pairings', 'characters' and 'episodes' on an accessible menu would be easier for visitors in my opinion. I make straight A's. 10:10, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey LOL, it's okay. You haven't been on Degrassi Wiki in forever though which is a shame. :( I'm going to be pretty busy these holidays so it'll be great if you could get some character summaries done. :) Thanks for all the work you've done this year and have a great 2012, Icy! <3 I make straight A's. 00:28, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I guess not. :S If you feel you want/have to explain to me why you left, you can, otherwise I'm not fussed and I'll respect that you want to keep it to yourself. But if you do want to tell me why, just talk page me a time to go on the chat here and you can explain to me there. I hope it isn't serious enough to make you leave Degrassi Wiki forever. :( Also, it'd be a pleasure if you'd promote the Wiki (this one) on Tumblr. We NEED heaps more people to join the community since it's so inactive, LOL! The more the merrier~ I make straight A's. 10:40, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: LOL, I got hooked on House of Anubis over my summer holidays, haha! I'm thinking of moving over to the HOA Wiki and editing there but you're gonna have to tell me what I can and can't edit. :P Also, Brad followed me on Twitter when it was my birthday (February 22nd)! XD I make straight A's. 04:44, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Alright, alright, I might start next week unless school work builds up. I am still in shock over Brad following me though. XD I make straight A's. 11:22, February 25, 2012 (UTC) House of Anubis OMG, so I just started watching Season 2 (been caught up in a monstrous pile of homework) and Fabian and Nina! D: Do they get back together before the season finale?! I make straight A's. 09:10, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Lies, Icy! How could you possibly dislike Fabina?! They're so cute, it hurts. Nathalia's a terrible actress though.